


Ściany mają oczy

by PartofWorld



Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Romance, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, M/M, Michał is a good big bro, Old Married Couple, Parenthood, Protectiveness, Romantic Fluff, Teen Tomek, Tomek & Michał na tropie, Tomek knows everything, Tomek na tropie, Tomek ships it, Wilmuga, Wilmuga being cute, Wilmuga którym się wydaje. że świetnie im idzie ukrywanie się, parent!Smuga, sassy Tomek, we stan Tomek
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld
Summary: Pięć sytuacji, gdy Tomek mniej lub bardziej niechcący załapał się na moment Wilmuga i raz, gdy oni się o tym zorientowali.Pomysł LadyLustful
Relationships: Andrzej Wilmowski/Jan Smuga
Comments: 24
Kudos: 6





	1. Przyjaciel ojca

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyLustful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/gifts).



  
Za pierwszym razem Tomek nie był pewien, czy widział cokolwiek, a jeśli już nawet, to czy owe cokolwiek miało jakieś większe znaczenie.   
Gdyby nie dalsze wydarzenia, cała ta scena dawno już uciekłaby mu z pamięci. Nie umiałby nawet orzec, co właściwie zapamiętał.  
Bo przecież całkiem naturalnym było to wszystko, zważywszy, jak bliskimi przyjaciółmi byli ci dwaj. Nic przecież dziwnego w tym, że Wilmowski wyzbył się wszelkiej oficjalności w chwili, gdy Smuga wrócił z Warszawy z jego synem. Po prawdzie, Tomek zdziwiłby się bardziej, gdyby po prostu powitali się oschłym, formalnym uściskiem dłoni.  
Dlatego nie wydało mu się to dziwne, gdy Wilmowski najpierw bardzo długo we wzruszonym milczeniu trzymał go przy sobie, nim był zdolny szepnąć coś o tym, że teraz już wszystko będzie dobrze, a dopiero potem podniósł wzrok na przyjaciela, który w ciszy stał obok, wyrozumiale dając im chwilę spokoju.   
Wilmowski uśmiechnął się do niego, słabo, bez siły i pomysłu na słowa. A potem i jego zamknął na chwilę w uścisku, wciąż trzymając rękę syna.   
\- Andrzeju, to chyba nie jest… - Smuga nie dokończył, niezręcznie poklepał go po barku i odsunął się o krok.  
Tomek pamiętał, że jego nowopoznany opiekun nie jest wielkim entuzjastą wylewności, więc tak też zrozumiał jego ówczesne speszenie. Z resztą trzymany wciąż przez ojca, idąc koło niego w stronę hotelu i co chwilę zerkając na niego, napotykając przy tym równie odruchowe, upewniające się spojrzenie, Tomek naprawdę nie miał głowy do snucia teorii spiskowych.  
W tamtej chwili był po prostu dzieckiem, które nareszcie odzyskało tatę i chciało go w końcu poznać. Chciało zapewnienia, że to wszystko nie okaże się snem.  
Dlatego Tomek nie mógł wtedy spać w hotelu, w noc przed wypłynięciem „Aligatora”.

Budził się co chwilę, zerkając na drugi koniec pokoju, upewniając się, że jednak nie jest już w Warszawie. Że gdy zamknie znów oczy i potem je otworzy, będzie nadal w Trieście. Ze swoim ojcem. I to wszystko nie zniknie…  
Dlatego wtedy Tomek nie spał…  
Dlatego zobaczył pierwszą rzecz, której sens zaczął rozumieć dopiero później.

Obudził się po raz kolejny, szukając wzrokiem drzemiącego ojca, by uspokoiwszy się, spróbować znów zasnąć.  
Nie odnalazł go. Rozejrzał się po pokoju gwałtownie, siadając na łóżku. Oczy szybko przywykły do mroku, gdy chłopiec z rosnącym niepokojem wodził spojrzeniem wokoło.  
Cichy głos dobiegł zza półotwartych drzwi na taras i to właśnie on przykuł uwagę Tomka. Od razu spojrzał w tamtą stronę.  
Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy zza powiewającym na wietrze zasłony ujrzał pochylonego przy barierce tyłem do niego ojca.  
Był już dość obudzony, by wyłapać także to, że Wilmowski nie stał na balkonie sam.  
Odróżnił w mroku drugą postać, która oparła się o barierkę dość blisko jego ojca, powoli kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu.  
\- Jak się trzymasz? – łagodny, spokojny głos Smugi brzmiał równie kojąco, jak wtedy, gdy podróżnik uspokajał chłopca przed podróżą i raz jeszcze tłumaczył wszystkie jej zasady.  
\- W miarę… - Wilmowski wstrząsnął głową, ale zbyt pewnego głosu nie miał, wręcz drastycznie mniej spokojnie brzmiał od Smugi – Wiesz… zajmie mi pewnie chwilę, nim nauczę się… spać i nie budzić z paniką, że to wszystko… - urwał, westchnął bezgłośnie. Tomek wyraźnie ujrzał jak jego barki się poruszyły.  
Z żalem zrozumiał, czego nie dokończył mówić ojciec.  
Obaj Wilmowscy bali się więc tego samego.  
Tomek wpatrywał się w postać ojca wręcz desperacko, gdy w myśli zapewnił najbardziej uspokajająco, jak tylko umie myśleć w środku nocy czternastolatek, który bał się tego samego: _„Nie odejdę, tato. Już nigdy. Nie będziesz sam. Ja też nie będę. To wszystko… to już koniec. Zostanę już z tobą na zawsze.”_  
Wyłapał ruch, dłoń Smugi kojącym gestem przesunęła się po zgarbionych w ponurej zadumie barkach.  
\- To nie zniknie – zapewnił cicho podróżnik – To wszystko dzieje się naprawdę, Andrzeju. Tomek tu jest. Zawsze już będzie. Już nie będziesz musiał go zostawiać. Nigdy więcej. Udało nam się…  
Choć Tomek nie widział jego twarzy, był niemal pewien, że Smuga uśmiechnął się w tamtej chwili łagodnie.  
\- Jesteśmy w tym razem, Andrzeju. Cokolwiek się stanie, damy sobie z tym radę. Twój syn jest tutaj zupełnie bezpieczny. Ty też. Zawsze będziecie, póki się będziemy trzymać razem.  
Wilmowski odsunął się na tyle, by złapać rękę i zdjąć ją ze swojego barku. Chyba ukrył ją w swojej, bo Smuga nie próbował się cofnąć, a nawet nieco się przysunął.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia, co ja bym zrobił bez ciebie… - szepnął Andrzej, już znacznie mniej podszytym żalem i strachem głosem.  
\- Zapewne obalił rząd w jakiejś afrykańskiej mieścinie i został ichniejszym królem.  
\- Janku – karcący głos wreszcie zdradził lekkie rozbawienie.  
Smuga zaśmiał się cicho, delikatnie, zupełnie nie jak groźny i poważny obieżyświat z bronią schowaną pod kurtką nawet w gościach. Zerknął na Wilmowskiego, Tomek wyraźnie widział, jak odwracał głowę ku niemu.  
\- Powinieneś się położyć, wiesz? Rano zaczynamy zabawę.  
\- Boję się, że o czymś zapomniałem…  
\- Andrzeju, proszę cię… - znów w głosie Smugi wyczuć można było delikatnie ciepłą barwę, gdy niemal z pobłażaniem przypomniał – Tomek ma czternaście lat, nie miesięcy. Rozumiem, że chcesz wszystko przewidzieć i chronić go przed wszystkim, ale w tej chwili naprawdę, najlepiej będzie, jeśli położysz się spać, odpoczniesz i rano nie będziesz martwił nas obu zasypianiem na stojąco.   
\- Jesteś nadopiekuńczy.  
\- Nie ja ciebie przepytywałem, czy jadłeś obiady, gdy mnie nie było – zauważył Smuga z przytykiem.  
Wilmowski delikatnie się zaśmiał, cicho i przelotnie, z nieśmiałą radością człowieka, który sam był już pewien, że nie doczeka takiej chwili rozluźnienia.  
Swobodnym ruchem przyciągnął do siebie przyjaciela i zamknął go w uścisku, tym razem stanowczo nie na powitanie. Smuga objął go ramionami w kojący, opiekuńczy sposób, zupełnie niezaskoczony takim gestem.  
\- Już wszystko będzie dobrze – delikatny szept dotarł i do Tomka.  
Chłopiec uśmiechnął się odruchowo na te słowa, jakby i jemu dodały one otuchy i nadziei, że wszystko się jednak jakoś ułoży.  
Na pewno przekazały tę pewność Wilmowskiemu, bo odezwał się już zupełnie spokojnie po chwili:  
\- Chyba naprawdę się położę…   
Tomek od razu się otrząsnął, nieco zmieszany, że od dobrej chwili siedział i słuchał rozmowy między łowcami, ukrył się pod kołdrą, zamykając oczy.

I dlatego wtedy nie widział, że Wilmowski nie odsunął się od Smugi tak od razu, uwalniając z uścisku.   
Nie wiedział…  
Usłyszał jeszcze szeptane „dobranoc” i próg zatrzeszczał, gdy ojciec wrócił do pokoju. Zamknął drzwi na taras, po cichu wrócił na swoje posłanie. Na chwilkę przystanął przed łóżkiem Tomka, zerkając na śpiącego syna.  
Chłopiec czuł na sobie jego wzrok przez chwilę. Potem łagodnym ruchem, ciepła dłoń poprawiła mu kołdrę na plecach, okrywając szczelnie.   
Wilmowski odsunął się zaraz potem, samemu też decydując się odpocząć. Biła od niego jakaś spokojna pewność…  
I Tomek też zasnął, nie namyślając się nawet zbyt długo nad tym, co zobaczył i słyszał.   
Przez może ułamek sekundy zastanowił się tylko, jak pan Smuga wydostał się z tarasu, zakładając, że nie zamierzał spać na balkonie… ale potem usnął i nawet to go nie kłopotało. Przecież łowcy na pewno umieli radzić sobie i z takimi rzeczami. 


	2. Gdyby nie dingo...

Za drugim razem Tomek wręcz odczuł to jakby go ktoś pstryknął z zaskoczenia prosto w nos, albo poraził piorunem wszechpotężnej wiedzy. Dosłownie się zatrzymał na chwilę, wmurowany w trawy prerii i zupełnie rozbity tym, co zrozumiał.  
Miał spać w tamtej chwili, to nie była jeszcze jego kolei.   
Ale usłyszał to upiorne wycie i wyjrzał z namiotu, uznając, że z dwojga złego, woli siedzieć z panem Smugą przy ognisku i skłonić go do jakichś opowieści niż kulić się samemu w namiocie i słuchać złowieszczych odgłosów życia australijskiego buszu.  
Dopiero, gdy zerknął ku ognisku, zrozumiał, że nota bene nie powinien być w namiocie sam, skoro wachtę miał Smuga.  
Jego ojciec powinien spać obok, korzystając z daru zaplanowania czuwania na zmianę nad bezpieczeństwem obozu.  
Więc czemu nie spał?

Tomek zatrzymał się w plamie mroku, ledwie wyłapał jego sylwetkę obok wartownika.   
Andrzej Wilmowski nie spał, choć właśnie na to była jego kolei. Siedział obok Smugi. Śmiał się z czegoś cicho, tłumiąc wesołość dłonią i delikatnie kręcąc głową.  
Smuga zerknął na niego powoli, z rozbawieniem lśniącym w oczach. Tomek nie widział nigdy, by podróżnik tak na kogoś patrzył. Coś powiedział, za cicho jednak, by Tomek to dosłyszał.  
Wstał z kłody przy palenisku, by dorzucić do ognia.  
I wtedy Tomek nagle coś dostrzegł. Coś, co zmieniło jego spojrzenie na wiele sytuacji…  
Wilmowski przytrzymał go na chwilę. Za rękę.  
Oni dwaj, siedząc obok siebie, trzymali się za ręce.   
Tomek widział wyraźnie, jak siedzący wciąż na kłodzie, jego ojciec na chwilę zatrzymał Smugę w pół kroku. W mdłym świetle ogniska wyraźnie odcięły się złączone ze sobą dłonie dwóch łowców.   
Smuga mówił coś, wyczekująco przekrzywił głowę. Wilmowski zaśmiał się znów, krótko i swobodnie. A potem wstał także, ruszając ku zebranym zapasom drewna.  
_Trzymali się za ręce_.  
Tomek bardzo powoli cofnął się do namiotu, jakoś średnio chcąc być zauważonym. Usiadł na kocach, przyswajając nowe informacje.  
Teraz wszystko powolutku nabrało zupełnie nowego sensu. Wszystkie te urwane wypowiedzi, gdy Smuga musiał zebrać myśli i znaleźć odpowiednie słowa odpowiedzi na kolejne pytanie o ojca.  
To, że w obliczu walki z tygrysem, Smuga polecił mu tym swoim spokojnym tonem: „ _Jeśli skoczy ku tobie, strzelaj i biegnij po ojca, po ratunek”_. Akurat po Wilmowskiego, nikogo innego.   
To, że wtedy na balkonie hotelu, Smuga umiał uspokoić Wilmowskiego i odesłać go do spania. Że wiedział, jakimi słowami do niego dotrzeć. Że go tak dobrze znał. Że przytulił go wtedy, jakby przyrzekał ochronić go przed całym złym światem.  
Że to właśnie na niego Wilmowski zerknął jakby upewniając się, że dobrze postępuje za każdym jednym razem, gdy decydował o udziale Tomka w danym zadaniu.  
Że Tomek otrzymał polecenie słuchać się Smugi i to jego prosić o wszelką pomoc, to na nim polegać.

Tomek umiał myśleć przyczynowo – skutkowym procesem, umiał kojarzyć fakty. I tamtej nocy, siedząc w namiocie, Tomek odkrył wręcz przełomową rzecz, która ukształtowała się w jego głowie w formie prostych wniosków: „ _Mój tata i pan Smuga wcale się ze sobą nie przyjaźnią. Mój tata i pan Smuga są sobie znacznie bliżsi. Mój tata i pan Smuga się kochają.”_  
Przez chwilę sam nie wiedział, co właściwie czuje, myśląc o tym, ani jak ma myśleć, co czuć w sumie mu wolno, a co powinien…  
Ale potem przypomniał sobie jak łagodnie kojący głos podróżnika uspokajał i jego. Jak jego ojciec wyraźnie przestał się zamartwiać dzięki obecności Smugi. Jak śmiał się łagodnie, szczerze, ciepło, z jakim prawdziwie spontanicznym rozbawieniem przytrzymał przy sobie jego rękę…   
I wtedy Tomek uznał, że akurat z tym faktem czuje się dobrze. Nawet bardzo dobrze. Bo jego ojciec zdawał się być znacznie szczęśliwszym i pewniejszym siebie człowiekiem właśnie dzięki Smudze.  
I o tym Tomek mógł myśleć tylko jedno. Cieszyło go to.

Dlatego też z szerokim uśmiechem zerknął na nich później, gdy postanowił jednak wyjść z namiotu, narzekając na wycie dzikich dingo.   
Łowcy nie trzymali już swoich dłoni, ale na jego widok obaj jednakowo wręcz unieśli się z miejsc, uspokoiwszy dopiero na jego wyjaśnienie, czemu przyszedł.  
Usiadł obok, z wdzięcznością przyjmując z rąk ojca koc i zaczynając pytać o te wycia, zerkając przy tym na Smugę.  
Wtedy, siedząc z nimi na prerii i słuchając opowieści, Tomek po raz pierwszy zadecydował, że właśnie odnalazł swój dom i że jest z tego powodu bardzo zadowolony.


	3. Mrok

Gdy trzeci raz Tomek napatoczył się w najmniej spodziewanej chwili, nie cieszył się już wcale. Miał wręcz ochotę się rozpłakać i tylko siłą woli jeszcze to opanowywał.  
Wilmowski otworzył namiot rannego, przywiązując klapy tak, by wpuścić jak najwięcej świeżego powietrza. Choćby i parnego, ciepłego powietrza afrykańskiej dżungli. Ale nieskażonego zapachem krwi przesiąkniętej trucizną…  
Tomek zatrzymał się w pół kroku, gdy dostrzegł półblask, sączący się z namiotu. Przesunął się powoli, ku zeribie, by nie zostać dostrzeżonym.  
Miał zamiar iść dalej. Naprawdę.  
Ale potem usłyszał strzep rozmowy i nie był w stanie się ruszyć.  
\- Znajdę jakiś sposób… - głos Wilmowskiego był cichy, gorzki i pełen wręcz szaleńczej desperacji.  
\- Andrzeju, proszę, posłuchaj.  
\- Nie. Wiem, co chcesz powiedzieć i mówię „nie”!  
\- Andrzeju, nie spałeś od dwóch dni…   
\- Nic mi nie będzie.  
\- Nie pomożesz mi, wykańczając się – negocjował łagodnym, wyraźnie osłabionym głosem Smuga – Proszę, Andrzeju, to naprawdę nie ma sensu. Musisz odpocząć.  
Wilmowski wciągnął powietrze przez zęby.  
\- Nie. Muszę znaleźć coś, dzięki czemu przestaniesz umierać.  
Tomek zamarł. Coś zawarło mu się na gardle, gdy po raz pierwszy usłyszał z ust ojca to jedno, przerażająco nieodwracalne słowo.  
Tak samo było z jego mamą… ona nie umierała… nie dla niego… nie, dopóki nie usłyszał tego jednego słowa z ust ciotki… i wtedy już wiedział, że nie ma odwrotu.  
Bo tylko w ostatniej chwili, ci najbliżsi ludzie umieli przyznać, że tego już nie da się pokonać. Najczęściej wtedy było już po prostu za późno.  
Nagle czarna noc pociemniała jeszcze bardziej, zrobiła się jeszcze bardziej duszna i gorąca, każdy haust powietrza był wysiłkiem.  
Nie. Nie znowu…   
Tomek sam nie wiedział, czy chciał w tamtej chwili krzyczeć, czy biec przed siebie, na oślep, byle tylko nie być bezradnym… byle tylko coś zrobić… byle nie musieć znów stać w progu pokoju i patrzyć, jak dorośli ludzie załamują ręce i szepczą między sobą, jaki to biedny jest ten mały, osierocony chłopiec, który niedługo zostanie już całkiem sam…   
Głos Smugi był znacznie mniej kojący, bardziej z wysiłkiem zabrzmiał w nocnej ciszy, ale do Tomka dotarł i tak niczym grzmot.  
\- Andrzeju… proszę, popatrz na mnie… no proszę, popatrz. Nie umieram. Jeszcze nie jest tak źle. Nie będzie. Posłuchaj… daję ci słowo, że będę walczył. Że się nie dam. Może to tylko chwilowy kryzys, może się zaraz wyzbieram. Miałem już styczność z truciznami z Czarnego Lądu. Dam sobie radę, naprawdę.  
Urwał na chwilę, Tomek odruchowo zerknął w tamtą stronę, zaglądając z odległości do namiotu.  
Smuga wpółsiedział na pryczy, trzymając w swoich dłoniach ręce jego ojca i patrząc na niego ze smutnym, delikatnym uśmiechem, gdy zapewnił:  
\- Nie zostawię cię. Obiecuję.   
Tomek widział wyraźnie, że jego ojciec boi uwierzyć się w te słowa. Że boi się bólu, jaki poczuje, gdy okażą się one nieprawdziwe.  
Wilmowski oparł głowę o skroń Smugi, mocno zawierając dłonie na jego rękach. Tomek widział jak dopiero w tamtej chwili, gdy Andrzej na niego nie patrzył, na twarzy rannego odbiło się zmęczenie i gorzki żal.  
Smuga wiedział, że umierał.   
Przyciągnął do siebie geografa, zamykając ramiona na jego plecach i opierając swoją głowę tuż obok jego, mocno zaciskając dłonie.  
\- Przetrwamy to… - zapewnił ponownie, ale widząc jego bladą, wyczerpaną twarz i rozgorączkowane, smutne spojrzenie, Tomek doskonale wiedział, że Smuga już sam w to nie wierzy.  
I to chyba zabolało go najbardziej. Że choć sam już wyczuwał nieuchronność swej śmierci, postanowił do ostatnich chwil uspokajać człowieka, na którym mu zależało. By tylko jeden z nich się bał…  
Tomek wiedział to dobrze.  
Jego mama robiła dokładnie to samo, do samego końca powtarzając mu, że wszystko jeszcze się ułoży i rankiem na pewno poczuje się lepiej, choć w istocie nie doczekała nawet północy w tamtą straszną noc pełną łez i zimna.  
Smuga zamknął oczy, jego zdrowa dłoń delikatnie głaskała Wilmowskiego po karku. Zmusił się do bladego uśmiechu.  
\- Nie zostawię cię – powtórzył ponownie – Kocham cię. Zostanę z tobą. Odpocznij, proszę.  
Tamtej nocy Tomek usłyszał te słowa razem, po raz pierwszy od nich. I choć obu tych rzeczy był już wcześniej świadomy, usłyszenie ich jakoś magicznie go w tym utwierdziło…  
Tylko tak strasznie żal mu było, że musiał te słowa usłyszeć zaraz po sobie. Że choć upewnił się, że oni się kochają, to zrozumiał też, że pan Smuga umiera…   
Tak bardzo wściekły na niesprawiedliwy los był wtedy.   
Tak bardzo słaby, opuszczony i bezradny się czuł. Mały, mizerny chłopiec stojący w mroku nocy na krańcu świata i próbujący opanować to telepiące się w nim coś, co zaciskało gardło i zasłaniało oczy gęstym, mglistym woalem.  
Nawet nie umiał sobie wyobrazić, jak koszmarnie gorzej musiał czuć się w tamtej chwili jego ojciec… 


	4. Nieformalnie rodzice

Smuga wtedy nie umarł. Nie umarł także później, nie dał truciźnie zwyciężyć. I Tomek nie umiał znaleźć sobie innego miejsca, niż siedzenie obok rannego, dopóki ten nie obudził się po szamańskim rytuale wypędzania „złego ducha”.  
Pół tego czasu przesiedział razem z ojcem, gapiąc się w wyczekującej ciszy na uśpionego ziołowymi miksturami Smugę.  
Niewiele wtedy mówili. Tomek odniósł wrażenie, że obaj zbyt bali się, że może ta cudowna chwila otworzenia oczu przez Smugę nigdy nie nadejdzie, że może jednak to wszystko na nic i on jednak… jednak…  
Tomek pilnował się, by choćby w myśli nie mówić tego słowa.   
Siedział i czekał, aż pan Smuga się obudzi. Nie „jeśli”, „kiedy”.   
Nawet mu przez myśl nie przeszło, by wtedy spytać ojca o Smugę, by mu powiedzieć, że wie…  
Nie, wtedy obaj siedzieli i po prostu czekali.  
Obaj zaczęli oddychać już spokojnie, dopiero gdy ranny otworzył oczy.  
Wtedy do Tomka dotarło, że to nie ma znaczenia, czy oni wiedzą, że on już wie. Przecież i tak byli już dla siebie rodziną. 

Byli rodziną.  
Dwaj łowcy odpowiadali za niego, jakby był ich dzieckiem. I to było miłe, jak uznał Tomek w dalszych dniach wyprawy. Traktowali go w równie opiekuńczy, irytujący wręcz czasami sposób.  
To było jednocześnie miłe i przerażające, gdy obaj z tak bolesnym żalem patrzyli na niego, siedząc w namiocie.   
Smuga z jawnym poczuciem winy opisał całą sytuację z ludźmi – lampartami. I Tomek chciał mu przerwać, chciał się wtrącić, zacząć się tłumaczyć…  
Zamiast tego siedział i bezsilnie gapił się, jak mina ojca robi się coraz bardziej znużona i ciężko rozczarowana. Co go jednak najbardziej zabolało, to fakt, że nie nim była rozczarowana.  
\- Zostawiliście go samego w obozie na noc? – powtórzył Wilmowski bardzo suchym, wręcz czekającym na zaprzeczenie tonem.  
 _„Ja tutaj jestem!”_ – chciał zawołać Tomek, ale obaj dorośli wydawali się go po prostu nie widzieć.  
Smuga bardzo powoli skinął głową.  
\- Piętnastolatka. Samego. Na noc. W Afryce – głos Wilmowskiego był spokojny, przerażająco i nieprzyjemnie wyczekujący, wyrażający głęboki zawód.   
\- Mieliśmy wrócić przed nocą.  
\- Ale nie zdążyliście…  
\- Nie zdążyliśmy. I Tomek został sam, i dowodził bitwą, i musiał strzelać do ludzi. Tak. Nasza wina. Moja wina…  
Wilmowski powoli skinął głową.  
\- Wcale nie! – nie wytrzymał Tomek – To była moja wina! To był mój pomysł, żebym został, chciałem się sam powłóczyć z Sambem. I nie powiedziałem panu o znalezionym talizmanie z dziupli. O tym, że Sambo mnie ostrzegał. Gdybym nie zabrał tego przeklętego talizmanu, nigdy by…  
\- Tomku, nie mogłeś wiedzieć, jakie będą tego konsekwencje.  
\- A pan nie mógł wiedzieć, że się spóźnicie i będzie atak.  
\- Tomku… - Smuga uniósł dłoń, pokręcił głową – To nie to samo. Jesteś dzieckiem, masz prawo popełnić taki błąd. Ja takiego prawa nie mam, bo za ciebie wtedy odpowiadałem, tak?  
\- Nie jestem już małym dzieckiem! – Tomek z rezygnacją widział, jak obaj łowcy zgodnie odebrali mu odpowiedzialność za tamtą nocną tragedię.  
\- Wciąż. Byłeś pod moją opieką. Nie powinienem był cię zostawiać w obozie, choćbyś o to prosił.   
Wilmowski krótko skinął głową.   
\- Ale…  
\- Tomku, w wielu sprawach jesteś traktowany jak dorosły, ale w tej konkretnej nadal pozostajesz dzieckiem.  
\- Ale nic mi się nie stało! Pan nie jest jasnowidzem i to był po prostu nieszczęśliwy wypadek. Udało się, że sobie poradziłem, więc nie drążmy tego… ja… - urwał i wręcz prosząco – Ja po prostu nie chcę, żebyście się kłócili z mojego powodu.  
Łowcy zerknęli na siebie bardzo powoli, potem na Tomka. Wilmowski może nawet z jakimś zmieszaniem pokręcił głową.  
\- Ale, Tomku, kiedy nikt… - urwał, niezręcznie dokończył – Nie kłócimy się z twojego powodu. W ogóle w tej chwili się nie kłócimy.  
Smuga skinął spokojnie głową, podzielając tę opinię.  
Chłopak patrzył na nich ponuro, gdy odparł:  
\- No to jakkolwiek tego nie nazwiecie, to dzieje się to z mojego powodu. I tego nie chcę. To ja zataiłem swoje odkrycie i ściągnąłem na obóz atak ludzi – lampartów.   
\- Tomku – Smuga uniósł obie dłonie – Tak czy inaczej, nie powinna zaistnieć sytuacja, gdy zostałeś w dżungli sam.  
\- Nie sam, a w obozie pełnym naszych tragarzy.  
\- Ale bez opieki któregoś z nas – nie dał się przekonać Smuga – I to moje zaniedbanie, moja wina, że zostałeś. Rozumiesz? Nikt nie mówi, że ktokolwiek z nas mógł przewidzieć atak. Ale w obozie nie powinieneś był zostać, nawet gdyby nie doszło do żadnego ataku. I dlatego… - zerknął na Wilmowskiego przelotnie – dlatego twój ojciec ma rację, że jest o to zły.   
\- Nie jestem zły – zaprotestował Andrzej zrezygnowanym tonem – Po prostu… no… no dobrze, trochę jestem – przyznał, pokonany spokojnym spojrzeniem podróżnika.  
Smuga powoli skinął głową.  
\- Rozumiem. Masz prawo.  
Tomek westchnął ciężko.  
\- Jak długo będziesz na nas zły?  
\- Na ciebie akurat nie…  
\- To ja przekonałem wszystkich, że mogę zostać sam – zauważył Tomek na to – Połowa winy jest moja.  
\- Nikt tu nie mówi o winach, Tomku, cholera, czemu się tak na to uwziąłeś? – westchnął Wilmowski z rezygnacją.   
Chłopak niemrawo wzruszył ramionami, sam nie do końca w sumie pewien, czemu usiłował wziąć na siebie część odpowiedzialności.  
\- Bo ja się zawsze w coś wpakuję przecież… i inni potem mówią, że to przez nich.  
Dostrzegł ukradkową konsultację spojrzeniami. Smuga niezręcznie rozłożył ręce. Chyba głupio mu było z tym, że Tomek ewidentnie starał się go bronić. Wilmowski westchnął ponownie, pokręcił głową i wyjaśnił łagodnie:  
\- Tomku, tu nie chodzi o to, co stało się przez kogo, a o to, że się po prostu o ciebie boję… więc wizja tego, że zostałeś bez opieki mnie martwi. I nic na to nie poradzę.   
Tomek pokiwał głową na te słowa. Smuga też, tylko wolniej i bardziej z namysłem.  
Chłopiec zerknął po nich kolejno, jakby upewniał się, że zgadzają się ze sobą też tak naprawdę, nie tylko po to, by im odpuścił. Potem uśmiechnął się już spokojniej i stwierdził:  
\- Rozumiem.   
\- To dobrze – Wilmowski uśmiechnął się do niego – To skoro już zakończyliśmy ten temat, idź może pomóc bosmanowi z obiadem, dobrze?  
\- Ale wy nie będziecie się kłócić, jak sobie pójdę? – upewnił się Tomek, już w progu namiotu.  
Smuga zaśmiał się lekko.  
\- Jakbyśmy się kłócili, to byś tego nie przegapił, słowo.  
\- Nie, chcemy tylko porozmawiać na chwilę, dobrze?  
Tomka uspokoił zwyczajnie łagodny głos ojca, więc wyszedł z namiotu. Ale daleko nie zaszedł. Okrążył namiot i zatrzymał się przy krzewach, by jego postać nie odcięła się czasem cieniem na płótnie.  
Wyraźnie usłyszał jak Wilmowski westchnął z rezygnacją.  
\- Właśnie zdobyłem tytuł ojca roku… mój własny syn chciał cię przede mną bronić… - mruknął kwaśno.  
\- Przepraszam – odparł Smuga cicho, nie podłapując miernego żartu – Naprawdę. Nie wiem, nie mam pojęcia, czemu go zostawiłem. Nie zrobię tak więcej, możesz być pewien… przepraszam. Naprawdę, masz prawo być zły.  
Wilmowski mruknął coś, zbyt cicho, by dało się zrozumieć.  
\- Wiesz, że nie o to chodzi, że wymagam od ciebie przewidywania przyszłości…  
\- Wiem.  
\- Po prostu… po prostu dopiero co go odzyskałem… dopiero co niemal nie straciłem ciebie i… i jakbym jemu coś się stało…  
\- Wiem – powtórzył jeszcze ciszej, z jeszcze większym bólem w głosie Smuga.  
\- Na szczęście wszystko dobrze się skończyło – ciężkim tonem zakończył Wilmowski, jawnie usiłując zamknąć trudny temat.  
\- Tak…  
\- Choć nie powiem… poczułem się głupio, gdy Tomek uznał naszą rozmowę za kłótnię i zaczął negocjować.   
\- Taaa. Co ty nie powiesz.  
Wilmowski westchnął krótko, wciąż wyraźnie tym wszystkim zmartwiony. Cicho, niemal niedosłyszalnie dla Tomka, rzekł:  
\- Chodź tu…  
Tomek przeklął los za nieprzezroczyste ścianki namiotu. Ale domyślił się, że jego ojciec zamknął podróżnika w uścisku, bo po chwili usłyszał jego znacznie spokojniejszy, cichy głos:  
\- Już dobrze. Wiem, że tego nie chciałeś. Po prostu obiecaj mi, że nie zostawisz go więcej w dżungli choćby na godzinę w obozie.  
\- Nigdy. Obiecuję.  
\- Dziękuję… - Wilmowski zabrzmiał już znacznie bardziej jak on, ale zamilkł zaraz potem na chwilę, choć nic nie wskazywało na to, by w tej rozmowie potrzebna była taka pauza.   
Tomek zmarszczył brwi, zamyśliwszy się nad tym, co też mogło przerwać rozmowę tak nagle…  
Gdy wysnuł jedną teorię, uśmiechnął się lekko, z odruchowym zmieszaniem. Wycofał się krok od namiotu.  
\- Na posterunku stoisz, bratku? – znajomy głos zabrzmiał tuż za jego plecami tak nagle, że Tomek podskoczył odruchowo.   
Nowicki zaśmiał się tryumfalnie, poklepał go po barku.  
\- Ale mnie pan wystraszył…  
\- Ha, nie stój, smyku, na szpicy, to cię nie wystraszą.  
\- Ja wcale nie…  
\- Twój szanowny rodzic przydzielił mi cię jako kuchcika, zwijaj manatki lepiej – ponaglił go marynarz, a potem mrugnął do niego i dodał – Nim się szanowne dowództwo połapie, że im bezczelnie sterczysz za namiotem.   
Tomek zaperzył się i już miał zacząć wyjaśniać, że to wcale nie było tak, jak wyglądało, że on wcale nie…   
Ale nic nie powiedział ostatecznie, bo oto Tadek uśmiechnął się do niego z konspiracyjnym zrozumieniem i tylko kiwnął na niego dłonią.


	5. Sojusze

Za piątym razem Tomek naprawdę nie miał zamiaru się w nic wtarabanić. Naprawdę. On po prostu wyszedł na chwilę na korytarz w Hemis i się najzwyczajniej w świecie wziął i zgubił.  
Tak, on, pan Tomasz Wilmowski, lep na wszystkie kłopoty i niecodzienne sytuacje w okolicy, który nalazł drogę w ciemności klasztoru w przebraniu, dosłownie „na czuja”, zgubił się i błąkał po rozgałęzieniach, coraz bardziej zaniepokojony.  
Wszędzie te korytarze wyglądały tak samo, serio no, czy to był jakiś żart ze strony architekta?   
Po niemal półgodzinnym błądzeniu, Tomek uznał, że skieruje się na każdym rozwidleniu prosto i gdzieś może dotrze. Albo zacznie wrzeszczeć i wszystkich pobudzi.  
Albo dorwie jakiegoś mnicha i zażąda wskazania drogi ucieczki z tego przeklętego labiryntu.  
Albo znajdzie serce labiryntu, zabije Minotaura i zarobi krocie, za co kupi mapę klasztoru w Hemis i dotrze bezpiecznie do celi z resztą wyprawy.  
Albo w ostatniej chwili dostrzegłszy znajomą sylwetkę, nie właduje się na nich, wyhamuje i przystanie przed klatką schodową, ratując tym samym i siebie, i dwóch łowców przed nad wyraz niezręczną, naprawdę ale to naprawdę kompromitującą sytuacją.  
Nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem zdążył dostrzec pewien kluczowy szczegół, nim wypadł zza zakrętu. Ale uznał, że zawdzięczają temu cudowi kilka istnień ludzkich, bo pan Smuga na pewno dostałby zawału, gdyby Tomek wyrósł spod ziemi akurat wtedy i… taaak, może odruchowo nawet czymś by w niego rzucił, więc i nieproszony gość mógłby polec na polu chwały.  
Odetchnął głęboko.  
Tak, stanowczo ktoś nad nim czuwał, skoro po ciemku i w chwili radosnego uniesienia, że znalazł znane mu osoby, zdążył odnotować fakt, że oni naprawdę nie będą radzi z jego wybiegnięcia ku nim z rozłożonymi ramionami.   
Zafundowałby im traumę na resztę życia.  
No tak, schowali się gdzieś w labiryncie klasztoru, w środku nocy, ale Tomek to Tomek, on zawsze pojawia się jak diabeł z pudełka.   
Śmiejąc się w duchu, chłopak zanotował w pamięci, by kiedyś, jak będzie miał dość odwagi i okoliczności będą odpowiednie, powiedzieć im, że nie, przykro mu bardzo, ale nie udało im się schować dość dobrze i ktoś akurat widział ich, całujących się wtedy w Hemis, miał jednak dość rozwagi, by się nie napatoczyć.  
Nie za bardzo chciał im przerywać, rozumiał, że udawanie przyjaciół wobec wszystkich mogło być wkurzające, po za tym nareszcie spotkali się po tej aferze z telegramem i ze wszech stron rzecz ujmując, naprawdę obaj mieli prawo chwilę nie chcieć upierdliwych ludzi wokół siebie.  
Tylko, że nie bardzo miał wybór… bo dalej nie wiedział, gdzie jest. Skoro jednak jego ojciec i Smuga jakoś tutaj dotarli, może szczęśliwie wiedzieli też, jak się stąd wydostać.  
Więc miał do wyboru czekać i naprawdę bardzo wiele ryzykować… albo cofnąć się nieco i narobić hałasu, by tym razem to oni pierwsi dostrzegli jego.  
Z ciężkim sercem, obiecując sobie solennie, że przy pierwszej okazji da im możliwość spędzenia razem dłużej niż pięciu minut przy zmianach warty w obozie, Tomek wycofał się aż do rozwidlenia.   
I wlazł na kogoś, nim zdążył zacząć hałasować.  
Odruchowo chciał krzyknąć, ale silna, szorstka dłoń zatkała mu usta, zaciągając za róg korytarza. Tomek zaczął się odruchowo wyrywać, ale znieruchomiał w połowie kopnięcia i nie do końca jeszcze gryząc trzymającą go rękę, gdy ujrzał znajomą twarz.  
\- Cicho – wysyczał głęboki głos – Puszczę cię, ale trzymaj gębę na kłódkę, jasne?  
Tomek energicznie pokiwał głową.  
\- Co pan tu robi? – szepnął, ledwie ciężkie łapsko zniknęło z jego twarzy.  
\- Mógłbym cię spytać o to samo – z godnością odparł Michał.  
\- Zgubiłem się.  
\- Jasne.  
\- Nie, naprawdę się zgubiłem. Wie pan, jak wrócić do naszych?  
\- Trzy razy w prawo, prosto, prawo i za rzeźbą – Michał wskazał mu korytarz od razu.  
Tomek przekrzywił głowę.  
\- Skoro pan się nie zgubił, to co pan tutaj robi?  
Nieprzeniknione spojrzenie spoczęło na nim.  
\- Rozpoznanie sytuacyjne na wypadek konieczności manewrów.  
Tomek uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Mądre określenie szpiegowania.  
\- Nikogo nie szpieguję.  
\- Mhm. I dlatego chciał pan, żebym był cicho?  
\- A ty nie powinieneś spać? – zastanowił się Michał.  
\- A pan leżeć i zdrowieć?  
\- Nic mi nie jest.  
\- Pan Smuga jest innego zdania.  
\- Naprawdę, zmykaj, nim twój ojciec się zacznie martwić.  
\- Przyzwyczaił się – Tomek wzruszył ramionami – Po za tym obaj wiemy, że on nie wie, że mnie nie ma w tamtym pokoju.   
Michał ocenił go pozornie groźnym spojrzeniem.  
\- Co insynuujesz?  
\- Ja nic, to pan stoi na czatach.  
\- Nie stoję na żadnych czatach.   
\- A, czyli nic się nie stanie, jeśli pójdę dalej tym korytarzem i powiem, że pan tutaj jest?  
\- Czy ty mnie próbujesz szantażować? – syknął Michał cicho.  
\- Nie. Próbuję się dowiedzieć, czemu pan tutaj czatuje.  
\- Bo coś mi nie pasuje – mruknął kwaśno Michał – I się martwię. Zadowolony?  
\- Czemu się pan martwi…?   
\- Bo to mój brat – odparł chłodno, oszczędnym tonem.  
\- A to mój tata – Tomek wzruszył ramionami – I zapewniam pana, że jakiekolwiek ma pan domysły, mój tata nie stanowi żadnego zagrożenia dla pana brata. Pana brat ufa mu najbardziej na świecie. Inaczej raczej by nas tutaj nie było.   
Michał odwrócił na niego wzrok. Zawahał się, powoli skinął głową.  
\- Masz trochę racji…  
Tomek z zadowolonym uśmiechem skinął głową.   
\- Więc może się pan nie martwić i nie czatować.  
\- Jesteś uparty i bezczelny, wiesz?   
\- Szkoła pana brata – Tomek skłonił się lekko – Odkąd jest moim drugim, nieformalnym rodzicem, sporo mnie nauczył.  
Michał uśmiechnął się nareszcie, wyraźnie czymś uspokojony.  
\- Widzę… właśnie widzę…   
Chłopak dał mu chwilę do namysłu, nim spytał:  
\- Więc, co panu nie pasowało? Może będę mógł pomóc…?  
\- Oni dwaj… - Michał machnął dłonią ku korytarzowi – Twój ojciec i Janek… są razem, tak…?  
\- Zajęło to panu dwa tygodnie, podziwiam – Tomek pokiwał głową od razu.  
\- Trzy dni, po prostu wcześniej nie miałem siły łazić, a oni też nigdzie nie znikali.  
Tomek spojrzał na niego z uznaniem. Michał uśmiechnął się wręcz pobłażliwie.  
\- Smarkacz myślał, że nie mam oczu, czy jak?  
\- Mówi pan jak rozumem o panu Smudze?  
\- Dla ciebie „pan Smuga”, dla mnie „smarkacz” – zgodził się z rozbawieniem Michał.   
\- To może powiedzmy im, że wiemy?  
\- Trzeba wyczuć moment, jeśli nie chcesz by któryś z nich wyszedł oknem odruchowo – były zesłaniec pokręcił głową.  
\- To skoro nie idziemy do nich, to wróćmy do pana bosmana. Ja panu opowiem o wszystkim. Razem panu opowiemy.   
Michał po namyśle skinął głową.  
\- Racja, lepiej nie kusić losu. Spadamy.  
Tomek z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy ruszył ze swoim nowym przyjacielem z powrotem, mając nadzieję, że niedługo włączy go do swojej małej konspiracji.   
\- A jak będą wiedzieć, że wiemy, będę mógł panu mówić „wujku”?  
Michał zawahał się tylko na chwilkę, nim uśmiechnąwszy się szeroko, z prawdziwą radością odnalezionego na krańcu świata człowieka, odparł:  
\- Czemu nie.


	6. We właściwych okolicznościach

Jedna rzecz była arcyirytująca zarówno u pana Smugi, jak u jego brata. Ci ludzie byli cisi. No po prostu nienormalnie cisi, żadnego tupania, szurania, nawet oddech chyba im się jakoś magicznie wyciszał. Tomek nie umiał zliczyć, ile razy podskoczył w przerażeniu, gdy odkrył obecność podróżnika w danym pomieszczeniu dopiero po czasie, ani ile razy w trakcie rozmowy musiał spytać cicho: _„stoi za mną, prawda?”._  
Tylko, że o ile Jan Smuga robił to nienaumyślnie i nawet zdarzało mu się przepraszać, gdy kogoś wystraszył, o tyle Michał czerpał z tego faktu wręcz niezdrową satysfakcję.  
Gdyby nie jego refleks, dostałby w łeb od bosmana Nowickiego już ze trzy razy, gdy wyrósł nagle za nim i zaczął coś mówić, uruchamiając u marynarza instynkt przetrwania.  
Powoli wszyscy zaczęli brać poprawkę na to, że nowy uczestnik wyprawy porusza się jak cień i nigdy nie wiadomo, gdzie aktualnie przebywa, póki nie zmaterializuje się metr od ciebie.

I dlatego Tomek tylko stłumił syk, gdy cichy głos zabrzmiał gdzieś nad jego głową zupełnie bez ostrzeżenia.  
\- Kogo wypatrujemy?  
\- Pan naprawdę mógłby ostrzegać – westchnął z rezygnacją.   
Michał w niezrozumieniu uniósł brwi, jakby jego nadludzki zmysł obserwacji i dedukcji nie obejmował faktu, że w ciągu ostatniego miesiąca stał się najbardziej stresogennym czynnikiem na wyprawie.   
\- Na kogo czatujesz? – powtórzył spokojnie.  
\- Poważnie, kupię panu od szerpów taki fajny jakowy dzwonek na szyję, żeby wiedzieć, gdzie pan jest.   
\- To jest… autentycznie najciekawsza groźba, jaką kiedykolwiek otrzymałem – z zadowoleniem uznał Michał.  
Beznadziejny przypadek. Tomek ponownie westchnął w duchu i dał sobie spokój.   
\- Na nikogo nie czatuję. Nie wzięli mnie ze sobą na rozpoznanie terenu, więc upewniam się, że nic im nie będzie.  
Michał tylko pokiwał głową, z tym swoim wnerwiającym wyrazem twarzy doskonale zorientowanej w sytuacji osoby.   
Tomek przewrócił oczami.  
\- No dobrze, może szukam okazji, by się na nich natknąć i z nimi pogadać. Trzymam język za zębami od trzech lat i mnie to powoli męczy.  
\- Zrozumiałe. A gdzie teraz są?  
\- Nie wiem, straciłem ich z oczu, gdy mnie pan przestraszył.  
\- Nie moja wina, chodzę tak dłużej niż ty żyjesz.  
\- Jak można tak cicho łazić po śniegu? – z wyrzutem syknął Tomek.  
Michał wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Kwestia wprawy. Dobra, zostaw te skały w spokoju, złazimy na piarg i ich poszukamy.   
\- Pan też idzie?  
\- Młody nie będzie na ciebie syczał, jeśli będziesz ze mną.  
Tomek dopiero po sekundzie namysłu zrozumiał, kogo miał na myśli były zesłaniec. Powoli pokręcił głową. Wciąż nie umiał się do końca przestawić, że pan Smuga miał kogoś, kto jego traktował tak samo, jak on z Wilmowskim traktował Tomka.  
Odczepił się o kamienia, na którym znalazł sobie miejsce obserwacyjne. Powoli przelazł przez wysoki śnieg na wąską ścieżkę.  
Michał czekał na niego spokojnie, ale zbyt niewiele czasu spędził jeszcze z Tomkiem, by w tamtej chwili przewidzieć to, co mogło się stać.  
Tomek ze wszystkich kamieni przy ścieżce musiał wybrać ten jeden śliski, wyskakując z zaspy. Noga ujechała mu, nim zdążył choćby krzyknąć.  
Michał wyciągnął mu niemu rękę ułamek sekundy za późno i tylko złapał zimne powietrze w miejscu, gdzie chwilę temu stał Tomek.  
\- O cholera… - wydusił Michał na bezdechu, bo dzieciak zniknął mu z oczu momentalnie, zsuwając się ze skarpy.  
Zmrożona warstwa śniegu okazała się cudownie służyć za zjeżdżalnie. Tomek z odruchowym krzykiem pognał w dół zbocza, nabierając prędkości i wzbijając tumany śniegu.  
Pochyła skarpa znikała wśród karłowatych zarośli nad urwiskiem, przed obozem wędrowców.  
Tomek wczepił dłonie i nogi w śnieg, rozpaczliwie usiłując wyhamować choć trochę. Oślepiony bryzgami śniegu, który wcale nie miał zamiaru go spowolnić, czuł jednak z każdą chwilą, że zjeżdża coraz szybciej…  
Nie słyszał odruchowego przekleństwa, ani zdenerwowanego okrzyku, gdy zbliżył się do drzew.  
\- Przód!!   
Po prostu nagle w coś uderzył z całym impetem, wytracając prędkość. Nie poczuł jednak miażdżącego bólu połamanych na kamieniach kości, ani rozrywanych mięśni.  
Zsuwał się dalej, znacznie wolniej, przytrzymany czymś stosunkowo ciężkim, co na pewno nie było kamieniem…  
Drugie uderzenie wyhamowało go ostatecznie, zakopując na poły w śniegu. Usłyszał zduszone syki, ktoś coś mówił.  
Oblodzone rękawice wykopały go ze śniegu, odkrywając twarz i udrażniając drogi oddechowe. Zaniósł się kaszlem, z ulgą czując, że podniesiono go od razu do siadu, jednocześnie badając jego kark, czy czasem go sobie nie złamał.  
\- Nic mi… - wyjaśnił nieco ochryple.  
\- Na litość boską, Tomku! – rozpoznał przejęty głos ojca w chwili, gdy też zdał sobie sprawę, że pierwszym balastem, w który uderzył, musiał być Smuga, bo on też był cały w śniegu i odsunął od niego ręce dopiero, gdy upewnił się, że chłopiec jest cały.  
Wyplątał się z odruchowo zawartych na nim ramion, usiadł na śniegu obok Tomka i powoli pokręcił głową z rezygnacją.  
\- Przepraszam… - Tomek niezręcznie się uśmiechnął – Potknąłem się na lodzie.  
Wilmowski pochylił się nad nim, oceniając uważnie twarz syna.  
\- Przysięgam, że na urodziny dostaniesz szelki ze sznurkiem. Nie zrobiłeś sobie nic? Boli cię coś?  
\- Nie, nie… wszystko dobrze… tylko… tylko się wystraszyłem…  
\- Co ty nie powiesz? – mruknął Smuga z rozbawieniem.  
A tak… Tomek zrozumiał, że skoro go złapali, to musieli go dostrzec, jak z wrzaskiem wypadł zza skarpy niczym śniegowy pocisk, gnając sobie ku urwisku.   
\- Przepraszam – powtórzył odruchowo – I dziękuję…  
Wilmowski pomógł mu wstać, upewniając się, że synowi naprawdę nic nie jest. Dopiero wtedy podniósł wzrok na ośnieżoną skarpę nad szlakiem, którym podróżowali.  
\- Co ty tam właściwie robiłeś?  
\- Szedłem – odparł błyskotliwie pan Tomasz, mistrz w ratowaniu się z trudnych sytuacji.   
\- Miałeś zostać w obozie, pomóc bosmanowi z jakami.  
\- Bardzo dobrze szło mu beze mnie, więc uznałem, że… że sobie pooglądam widoki… wiesz, tato, nigdy wcześniej nie byłem tak blisko Karakorum i…  
\- I widoki ze szlaku to za mało, tak? – Wilmowski westchnął ciężko – Tomku… proszę, masz bardziej uważać, zwłaszcza tutaj.  
Chłopak od razu pokiwał pokornie głową, rad, że ojciec skupił się na tej kwestii, zamiast na celu jego łażenia nad nimi.   
Smuga nagle osłonił dłonią oczy, patrząc na skarpę nad nimi.  
Tomek za to w myśli strzelił sobie z rozpędu dłonią w czoło.   
No tak. Michał.  
Malowniczego widoku typa w skórach zjeżdżającego na butach ze skarpy nie dało się przegapić, zwłaszcza, że robił to nader szybko i jechał wprost ku nim.  
\- No to są już chyba jakieś żarty… - westchnął Smuga, niezbyt chętny, do rzucania się pod jadącego brata.   
Wilmowski w ostatniej chwili ocknął się z szoku i odciągnął ich obu na bok, by Michał mógł artystycznie wyhamować, rolując w śniegu przy akompaniamencie kilku dosadnych sformułowań.  
Smuga ocenił go wzrokiem, potem spojrzał na Tomka.  
\- Podziwiałeś widoki, mówisz?  
\- Mhm – chłopak pokiwał głową od razu – Pana brat pojawił się nagle, musiał mnie zauważyć, że sobie poszedłem i pójść za mną.  
\- Cóż za odpowiedzialny człowiek – syknął Smuga nisko, wbijając wyczekujący wzrok w Michała, który siadł na śniegu i powoli kończył litanię złorzeczeń.  
\- Dzieciaku… - rozejrzał się powoli – I ty się cholera czepiasz, że to niby ja straszę ciebie, tak? A idźcież wszyscy w cholerę!  
\- Przywykniesz – parsknął z lekkim rozbawieniem Wilmowski.  
\- Jezu Chryste – Michał wstał powoli, otrzepując się ze śniegu – No stoi, stoi i nagle go nie ma! Złamałeś sobie coś?!  
\- Niech się pan nie martwi, nic mi nie jest – zapewnił Tomek ze śmiechem – Na szczęście akurat trafiłem w dobre ręce.  
Smuga skrzywił się na te słowa, odstraszająco strzelił kośćmi ramion. Wilmowski pokiwał ponuro głową, jako, że to on musiał wyhamować potem ich obu.  
\- Nie rób tak więcej – poprosił znużonym tonem – Widoki sobie możesz oglądać ze szlaku.  
\- Tak, oczywiście – rozluźnienie atmosfery dodało mu odwagi, by dorzucić – Rozumiem, to mogło się źle skończyć… jakie to szczęście, że nie zdążyliście pójść dalej!  
Michał przestał się uśmiechać, chyba na równi z dwoma łowcami przerażony tą uwagą. Twarz Smugi lekko straciła kolor, a Wilmowski uniósł brwi.  
\- Wiedziałeś, którędy idziemy?  
\- Widziałem was przez chwilę ze skarpy… nim spadłem – wyjaśnił Tomek z całkowitym spokojem.  
Odniósł wrażenie, jakby wyczuł przyspieszony tok myślowy obu łowców, którzy usiłowali odtworzyć swoją drogę do tego miejsca i przypomnieć sobie, czy uczynili może coś, co mogłoby ich zdemaskować. Chyba odpowiedź była dość niejasna, bo o ile Smuga pobladł jeszcze bardziej, o tyle Wilmowski tylko pokiwał głową, jakby nic wielkiego się nie stało.  
Michał pieczołowicie otrzepywał ze śniegu buty, nie patrząc na żadnego z nich. Skubany.  
Smuga i Andrzej zerknęli po sobie szybko.   
\- To dobrze, że akurat w tamtą stronę poszedłeś skarpą, a nie w drugą – uznał powoli Wilmowski, z namysłem dobierając słowa.  
Tomek skinął głową.  
\- Równolegle do nas – dodał z łagodną, nieodgadnioną pewnością Smuga i Tomek skinął głową jeszcze raz, nieco słabiej.  
Dwa spokojne, wyczekujące spojrzenia utkwiły się w nim i chłopak nieco niezręcznie pokiwał głową ponownie. Doskonale wiedział, że nie umie kłamać ludziom prosto w oczy, więc skóra ścierpła mu na karku, gdy ojciec spytał powoli:  
\- Dlaczego ruszyłeś akurat ku piargom, a nie na przełęcz, skoro chodziło ci o widoki?  
Długo nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Tak długo, że ciszę przerwał Michał, zupełnie niepasującym do rozmowy, swobodnym tonem:  
\- Wiecie co? To skoro nic nikomu nie jest, to ja nie przeszkadzam i pójdę pomóc przy tych jakach.  
\- Zostawia mnie pan…? – Tomek spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem.  
Michał zawarł szczęki. Przypomniał sobie, że dzieciak dysponuje informacjami, które mogłyby pogrążyć i jego.   
\- Tak trochę już nic ci nie grozi… - zauważył, wskazując wzrokiem brata i geografa – Masz aż dwóch opiekunów chwilowo, raczej już nic sobie nie zrobisz i…  
\- Poczekaj, Michał. Teraz to już nie o to chodzi.  
Tomek wręcz wyłapał z miny geologa dobitne, polskie „o kurwa”, gdy łagodnie nieugięty wzrok Smugi spoczął i na nim.   
Tak, Michał też już został wliczony w poczet podejrzanych.  
Wilmowski pozwolił braciom mierzyć się spojrzeniami, sam podszedł powoli do syna i zaczął ciszej, łagodnym tonem:  
\- Chodzi o to, że mam prawo przypuszczać, że mogłeś widzieć coś, co nie było tym, czym mogło się wydawać. Nie chciałbym, byś miał mylne zdanie o czymś… i wolałbym ci to sam wyjaśnić.  
Tomek skinął powoli głową.  
\- Rozumiem. Tylko akurat to było dokładnie tym, na co wyglądało, tato.   
Wilmowski nie odpowiedział przez bardzo długą chwilę, patrząc na niego w zadumie i wyraźnie usiłując wymyślić jakieś zdanie, które pozwoli mu wybadać, co widział syn, bez demaskowania się, że jest coś, co obawia się, że mogło być przez niego widziane.   
Tomek zerknął na patrzącego na niego w ciszy Smugę. Za plecami podróżnika, Michał wymownie przejechał palcem po swoim gardle, określając, co on myśli o ich aktualnym położeniu.   
Chłopak westchnął z rezygnacją, a potem wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Wiem, co widziałem, wiem, co to znaczyło, naprawdę. Nic mi nie musisz tłumaczyć, tato, jakbym czegoś nie rozumiał, to bym się spytał któregoś z was.  
Michał pokiwał głową z miną człowieka niedowierzającego w cudzą umiejętność podłożenia nogi samemu sobie. Ale Michał nie wiedział, że Tomek spędził ostatni rok na ustalaniu taktyki na wypadek takiej właśnie rozmowy i miał wszystko pod kontrolą.  
\- Rozumiem… - Wilmowski powoli skinął głową – A co takiego konkretnie masz na myśli?  
Tomek wzruszył ramionami, z nierozumiejącą miną zatoczył koło dłonią, zerkając przy tym na Smugę.  
\- No was.   
\- Czyli…? Rozwiń proszę myśl.  
\- No, że o was wiem. Wiedziałem od początku. Tak szczerze, to początkowo nie wiedziałem, że to była tajemnica. Dopiero potem zrozumiałem, że wy nie wiecie, że ja wiem.  
Zapadła cisza.  
Wilmowski gapił się na niego z miną bardzo oszołomionego człowieka. Smuga pobladł, pokiwał głową, a potem odwrócił wzrok.  
Michał rozejrzał się za miejscem na swój grób.   
\- Wiesz… od początku? – upewnił się bardzo powoli, cicho i martwo Wilmowski.  
\- Od Triestu.  
Michał zaczął żałować, że nie ma przy sobie podręcznej łopaty.   
\- Mhm… - Andrzej jeszcze wolniej pokiwał głową – I… i nigdy nie pomyślałeś o tym, żeby o tym z nami porozmawiać?  
\- Nie – Tomek pokręcił głową.  
\- Czemu?  
\- Bo skoro wy nie chcieliście rozmawiać o tym ze mną, to… - Tomek nagle zrobił zdruzgotaną minę, spojrzał po nich ze smutkiem – A czemu mi sami nie powiedzieliście? Nie ufacie mi?  
\- Dobrze wiesz, że ci ufamy – uspokoił go do razu Wilmowski.  
\- No to czemu…? Bo jestem dzieckiem? Bo myśleliście, że nie zrozumiem…?  
\- Tak… to ostatnie tak – odparł mu głucho Smuga.  
\- Czyli mi nie ufacie – dramatycznie uznał Tomek.  
Mina Michała stała się niedowierzająca, a potem oczarowana. Zrozumiał. Z rosnącym podziwem wpatrywał się w chłopca, gdy ten porzucił taktykę grania na emocjach, wysłuchawszy zapewnień, że obaj łowcy naprawdę mu ufają.  
\- Ja nie wiem, czemu z wami nie porozmawiałem… - uznał, jakby właśnie przemyślał całe swoje zachowanie – Chyba po prostu nie wiedziałem, jak to zrobić… no i nie chciałem być wścibski i was zmuszać do mówienia mi… skoro tego nie chcieliście.  
Michał zaczął mu bezgłośnie bić brawo, gdy Smuga zamiast złościć się na Tomka za szpiegowanie ich od owego Triestu, sam zaczął wyjaśniająco:  
\- Zamierzaliśmy ci powiedzieć, Tomku.   
\- Naprawdę? – chłopak spojrzał na niego ufnie.  
\- Oczywiście… po prostu… jakoś tak wyszło i…  
\- Czyli nie złościcie się, że już wiem? – upewnił się Tomek, patrząc na nich z miną spłoszonego niewiniątka.  
Wilmowski doznał oświecenia.  
\- Zgrywasz się.  
\- Wcale nie! – Tomek bohatersko stłumił śmiech.  
\- No przecież widzę…  
\- Ja wcale się nie… - urwał, gdy obaj łowcy spojrzeli na niego z jednakowo zmęczonymi minami doświadczonych przez jego wybryki rodziców, którzy właśnie postanowili nie dać sobie wciskać dłużej żadnego kitu.  
Opuścił wzrok, niemrawo wzruszył ramionami.  
\- No może tak trochę próbuję nie zarobić od was ochrzanu…? Ale tylko trochę… naprawdę nie chciałem się wtrącać i…  
\- Ręce opadają – ciężko podsumował sprawę Wilmowski.  
\- A ty czego się szczerzysz? – Smuga obrócił się gwałtownie przez bark, przyłapując brata na duszeniu się w rękawicy.  
\- Ja nic… nic, absolutnie – Michał z trudem panował nad wybuchem śmiechu – Ten dzieciak jest cudny, serio.  
\- A ty też wiesz? – spytał ponuro Smuga.  
\- Jakoś od prawie początku, tak. I nie powiedziałem wam, bo chciałem się z was móc pośmiać i wygrać zakład, kiedy zamierzacie nam powiedzieć – w głosie Michała nie było nawet grama skruchy.   
Smuga zamknął na moment oczy, opanowując chęć zepchnięcia brata dalej w dół skarpy. Wilmowski słabo spytał:  
\- Z kim ten zakład?  
\- Z Tadkiem. Pandit rzucił hazard, więc się nie dał namówić.   
Tomek wciąż miał niewinną, spokojnie ufną minę.  
\- Idź sobie do tych jaków… - wymamrotał cicho Smuga.  
Michał uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
\- To cześć. Macie naprawdę świetnego syna – dodał radośnie – I mnie już nie ma.  
Tomek uśmiechnął się, słysząc pochwałę. Uśmiechnął się też jeszcze naturalniej, gdy powoli obaj łowcy oswoili się z nową sytuacją. Wilmowski westchnął ciężko.  
\- No dobrze… - uznał ze swoim łagodnym spokojem – Czyli jak rozumiem, wszystko już zostało ujawnione.   
Tomek uśmiechając się do nich, pokiwał głową. Zerknął na Smugę, z ulgą widząc, że ten odzyskał już swoją zwyczajną minę.  
\- Właściwie to… jest jeszcze coś, o czym powinniście wiedzieć.  
Spojrzeli na niego wyczekująco.  
\- Tak naprawdę, to nie widziałem nic, bo zniknęliście mi z oczu na linii zarośli, skąd jeszcze mógł was widzieć bosman. Zaraz potem wujek Michał mnie wystraszył i spadłem… także no…   
\- Nic nie widziałeś? – wymamrotał zdruzgotany Wilmowski.  
\- Wujek Michał? – w tej samej chwili spytał cicho Smuga.  
\- Powiedział, że mogę tak mówić, gdy już się dowiecie, że my wiemy. Spytałem go o to w Hemis, gdy na niego wpadłem, po tym jak prawie wpadłem na was… - zawiesił głos i dodał precyzując – I wtedy coś widziałem. Dziś nie. Powiedziałem tak, żebyście sami zaczęli tłumaczyć i… no i żeby to wszystko wyjaśnić.  
Potoczył spojrzeniem po jednakowo wypełnionych zgrozą minach, uśmiechnął się niewinnie.  
\- No co? Przecież się udało. Któryś z was zamierza coś powiedzieć, przytulić mnie, czy mam sobie pójść…?  
\- To twoja wina, że jest pyskaty – syknął Wilmowski cicho.  
\- Jasne, zawsze ja. Był wygadany od początku.  
A Tomek wciąż tylko uśmiechał się niewinnie, chochlik jeden. 


End file.
